Beaux arts
by Marry-black
Summary: [Yaoi, Oneshot] Comme tout le monde le sait, Riff n'a aucun secret pour son maitre, et inversement...et pourtant...Cain connaitil la passion de son valet pour le dessin? pas sur...


Yo ! Minna !

Et voilà, ma première fic Comte Cain !!

Avec mes zamours dedans, à savoir Cain et Riff

Qui ne sont pas plus à moi que les autres…pfff ça m'énerve…

Enfin bref, c'est pas grave

Bonne lecture

Enjoy !

* * *

Riff apporta la touche finale à son dessin et se recula pour mieux observer son œuvre.

Il passa un doigt léger sur les courbes douces de son maître couché sur le papier et un petit sourire éclaira ses traits. Même quand il le dessinait ainsi, nu, lascif, avec juste un drap froissé pour protéger sa pudeur, il restait tellement innocent, si débordant de pureté que le valet en avait presque honte d'afficher dans de telles positions indécentes celui dont il s'occupait depuis le plus jeune âge, celui dont il avait tari les pleurs, celui qui l'avait fait renaître.

Il poussa un long soupir et rangea sa feuille avec les autres.

Après avoir hésité un moment, il se leva et, prenant sa bougie, se dirigea à pas de loup vers le couloir dérobé qui menait à la chambre du jeune comte.

Il y entra le plus discrètement du monde et observa son jeune maître dormir, comme d'habitude à peine recouvert par le drap, offrant aux regards son corps mince et blanc, allongé sur le coté comme pour dérober à la vue son dos couturé de cicatrices, l'air étonnamment paisible malgré, Riff ne le savait que trop bien, des cauchemars récurrents.

Soudain, un bruit de frottement de tissu interrompit le valet dans sa réflexion. Il jeta un œil à son jeune maître dont le paisible visage était désormais tordu dans une grimace de douleur, et tout son corps se recroquevillait entre les draps.

Le valet ne se posa pas plus de questions et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, prenant le jeune homme endormi dans ses bras, jeune homme qui s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à la chemise du plus vieux, se calmant peu à peu.

Riff caressa tendrement le dos du plus jeune, passant distraitement ses doigts sur les cicatrices qui le zébraient, une à une, jusqu'à ce que sa respiration s'apaise totalement, lui offrant un peu de l'amour qui lui avait tant manqué dans sa jeunesse.

Cain, comme revenu à ses 10 ans, quand il se faisait fouetter par son père, se blottit dans ces bras forts qui l'étreignaient et murmura, perdu dans son rêve :

« Riff… »

« Oui my lord, je suis là, je serais toujours là pour vous…alors n'ayez plus peur. »

Il le reposa doucement entre les draps et passa délicatement un doigt sur son visage, sur ses paupières closes, sur ses pommettes rougies par son cauchemar, sur son front duquel il écarta quelques mèches auburn mouillées de sueur, sur ses lèvres fines et entrouvertes enfin, desquelles s'échappa un petit soupir.

Il laissa son doigt un instant, fasciné par ses lèvres si tentantes, puis se reprit, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, et les pensées pas vraiment catholiques qui envahissaient son esprit.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur le front encore humide de l'adolescent endormi et retourna dans sa chambre en fermant consciencieusement la porte dérobée derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur son lit et un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait tellement honte de lui-même, de ces pensées impures, et pourtant il savait que son maître avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

Il se déshabilla lentement et se glissa entre les draps, caressant distraitement ses lèvres qui avaient touché la peau du jeune homme et s'endormit ainsi, tiraillé entre la culpabilité et le bonheur de savoir son maître si heureux avec lui, si dépendant de sa présence.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il se réveilla en nage, les joues rouges et le souffle court. Un long soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches alors que tous les détails de son rêve lui revenaient d'un coup en mémoire.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le matelas et il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait en main. Une vieille chemise appartenant à son maître et qu'il lui avait donné pour faire des chiffons.

Il n'avait jamais eu le courage de la découper en morceaux et la gardait depuis sous son oreiller.

Il avait dû la sortir en bougeant dans son sommeil et le parfum incomparable qui s'en dégageait lui avait inévitablement fait penser à son possesseur, et de là à ce rêve…il n'y avait qu'un pas…

Il referma les yeux et enfoui son visage dans le tissu, humant ce parfum si délicat, tandis qu'une main glissait le long de son corps tendu et mouillé de sueur, caressant les muscles déliés, pour se refermer entre ses cuisses sur sa virilité gorgée de désir, alors qu'il se remémorait précisément chaque petit détail de son rêve, toute la honte balayée par le plaisir qui montait encore et toujours.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Il fut réveillé une nouvelle fois, par l'aube cette fois-ci.

Encore honteux de ses actes, et surtout honteux de penser à une certaine personne en les commettant, il se leva, se lava et s'habilla prestement, se recomposant le masque du valet parfait, ne trahissant aucune émotion, avant d'ouvrir à nouveau la porte dérobée qui menait à la chambre de son maître, seul accès à celle-ci puisque la porte principale de ladite chambre était fermée de l'intérieur chaque nuit.

Il pénétra à pas de loup dans la pièce et jeta un œil à son occupant qui comme il le pensait dormait encore comme un loir avant d'aller ouvrir les rideaux pour le réveiller.

Comme tous les matins ou presque, un grognement inarticulé lui parvint de sous les draps et lui arracha un sourire. Mais pour une fois, le grognement en question laissa bientôt place à un parlé plutôt compréhensible.

« Riff ? »

« My Lord ? »

« Referme moi ces rideaux. »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu, referme ces rideaux et ne sors pas de chemise, aujourd'hui je reste au lit… »

La main du serviteur resta en suspens à mi-chemin de l'armoire ouverte, hésitant quelque peu sur la conduite à tenir.

Il se retourna vers son maître, alarmé.

« Mais que se passe-t-il my lord ? vous êtes malade ?! »

« Non, j'ai juste envie de rester bien au chaud au lit aujourd'hui…mais c'est une bonne idée, tu n'as qu'à descendre dire à tout le monde que je suis malade et que je ne veux voir personne à part toi, tu délègue tes taches aux autres serviteurs et tu remonte faire l'infirmière ! »

l'infirmière en question haussa un sourcil mais ne fit aucun commentaire, sortant de la chambre sur un :

« Bien, my lord »

Et s'apprêtant à prendre les dispositions nécessaires pour passer toute la journée dans la chambre avec son maître.

Il rosit en y repensant à 2 fois…après tout, le jeune comte lui avait précisément dit qu'il voulait passer toute la journée nu dans son lit, enfermé dans sa chambre avec lui…

Il se gifla mentalement et s'interdit de faire ce genre de conclusions totalement fausses. Son maître voulait juste traîner au lit toute la journée, sans avoir à faire des ronds de jambe à tout le monde, et il savait pertinemment que la seule personne à qui le jeune comte pouvait parler en toute franchise et sans aucune retenue, et bien, c'était lui…

Il soupira avec un petit sourire en s'énonçant cet état de fait et s'affaira à faire préparer un petit déjeuner gastronomique, à prévenir la jeune Maryweather sans lui faire peur et d'autres choses de ce genre avant de retourner dans la chambre, son plateau à la main.

Il posa ledit plateau sur un guéridon près du lit et se prépara à affronter la vision de ce corps alangui entre les draps, de ces yeux si fascinants brillants d'un éclat doucement rieur, de ces lèvres fines qui lui souriaient…

Il leva les yeux vers le lit pour tomber sur …

Personne.

Le grand lit aux draps de soie était complètement vide.

« My lord ? »

Il balaya la pièce vide du regard, sans résultat, entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, vide également.

« My lord ? »

Appela-t-il un peu plus fort, toujours sans réponse.

Il réfléchit un instant puis se tourna vers la porte dérobée qui menait à sa chambre, entrebâillée.

Il s'y précipita pour trouver le comte assis sur son lit, une robe de chambre sur les épaules, au milieu de tous ses dessins.

Il se figea et avala difficilement sa salive ; son maître avait trouvé la chose au monde qu'il voulait le plus lui cacher, il n'allait plus jamais le regarder comme avant, pire, il allait peut être même…le renvoyer…

En tous cas il préférait encore partir qu'affronter le dégoût profond qu'il lirait sûrement dans son regard tous les jours.

« My lord… »

commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Sans même lever les yeux, le comte répondit :

« Très joli coup de patte, Riff, tu m'avais caché ça… »

Le valet ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un petit :

« Excusez-moi… »

En fixant ses chaussures, incapable de croiser le regard de son maître.

« Mouais, on verra ça, retourne dans la chambre, qu'on s'explique… »

Il obéit et suivit le comte dans sa chambre, tête basse, penaud.

Le dit comte s'assit sur son lit et fixa son valet, perplexe.

« Regarde-moi… »

Riff leva les yeux pour rencontrer deux pupilles émeraude pailletées d'or qui le fixaient interrogativement.

« Il y a une petite chose qui me chiffonne… »

Il se tut mais le valet n'eut pas l'audace de lui demander laquelle, ce qu'il avait fait était déjà assez abject comme ça…

« C'est pas juste ! »

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Pourquoi toi tu arrive à me dessiner tout nu sans modèle alors que moi je me rappelle même pas t'avoir déjà vu une fois sans chemise ?! »

Le valet papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois devant l'air buté du jeune homme puis, ayant compris que c'était une façon habilement détournée de lui dire qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout, esquissa un petit sourire et répondit :

« Je ne saurais vous dire, my lord…mais il ne tient qu'à vous de réparer cette injustice… »

Un sourire carnassier éclaira les traits du comte alors qu'il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai que je t'ai pour moi tout seul aujourd'hui… »

Il se leva d'un bond et partit verrouiller la porte, avant de revenir s'installer au milieu de ses coussins, face à Riff toujours au milieu de la pièce.

« Voilà, maintenant on est sûrs que plus personne viendra nous déranger…alors, vas y, montre moi, moi aussi je veux pouvoir te dessiner les yeux fermés… »

Le serviteur obtempéra, retirant d'abord sa veste, les yeux rivés dans ces pupilles mordorées si fascinantes, presque hypnotiques, puis déboutonnant sa chemise, bouton par bouton, sensuellement, félinement.

La chemise tomba au sol dans un bruit soyeux alors que Cain parcourait des yeux pour la première fois de sa vie ces muscles parfaitement dessinés, ce torse d'albâtre sans aucun défaut, et qu'il avalait difficilement sa salive devant tant de perfection à l'état brut.

Les mains de Riff avaient glissé sur son torse lisse et s'attaquaient maintenant à sa ceinture, qui partit bientôt rejoindre veste et chemise au sol, laissant libre accès au bouton du pantalon, qu'elles s'affairèrent à triturer longuement avant de l'enlever, puis tous les autres, et de faire glisser le pantalon en question le plus lentement du monde contre ses cuisses.

Le jeune comte rougit et déglutit à nouveau, alors que les mains comme douées de vie propre faisaient lentement descendre le dernier rempart de tissu.

Riff, les yeux toujours vissés dans ceux de son maître, esquissa un petit sourire et ouvrit les bras, offrant son corps comme son âme à ce jeune homme aux yeux piquetés d'or.

Cain, hésitant, se leva de son nid douillet et vint se placer devant son valet pour le parcourir des yeux, apprenant par cœur chaque détail, avant de timidement lever la main et de la poser sur le torse finement musclé, doux comme de la soie.

Un frissons parcourut le dos de Riff quand il sentit son jeune maître se mettre à lui caresser doucement le torse.

Le jeune homme descendit le long du bras de son valet, pour lui prendre délicatement la main entre les siennes et étudier son poignet droit, tranché par une ancienne cicatrice.

Il passa et repassa ses doigts sur la marque et murmura avec un petit sourire :

« Tu vois, on est pas si différents que ça…toi aussi tu as tes cicatrices que personne ne doit voir… »

« Les vôtres sont bien plus belles, my lord… »

Un petit rire secoua le comte alors qu'il portait le poignet à ses lèvres pour y déposer un petit baiser.

Riff caressa la joue du jeune homme qui parsemait son poignet de baisers et qui s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour se blottir dans ses bras.

L'homme referma ses bras autour du frêle corps et le serra un peu plus contre lui pour lui embrasser délicatement le front.

L'adolescent enlaça son valet et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Dis-moi Riff … »

« My Lord ? »

« On est tous seuls… »

« Oui… »

« Tous les deux… »

« Oui… »

« Tout nus… »

« Oui… »

« Je suis dans tes bras… »

« Oui… »

« Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de m'embrasser, là ? »

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Je pense, oui… »

Le serviteur offrit un sourire carnassier à son maître et lui prit tendrement le menton pour déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres offertes.

« Et là ? ce ne serait pas le moment où vous trouvez ça tellement agréable que vous m'embrassez à votre tour ? »

« Si, je crois… »

Le jeune comte se remit sur la pointe des pieds et reprit les lèvres de son valet qui l'accueillit avec grand plaisir, pour un baiser plus passionné que le premier.

« Et maintenant ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne sais pas, my Lord… »

« On n'a qu'à aller s'allonger et puis…on improvise ? »

« Ca me paraît une bonne idée… »

Il se sourirent à nouveau et se précipitèrent sur le lit.

Riff glissa ses doigts sur la peau douce de son maître avec un petit sourire alors qu'il se penchait pour déposer ses lèvres dans son cou.

« Hmmm…excellente improvisation, Riff…continue comme ça… »

« Bien, My lord… »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Riff s'étira et un immense sourire éclaira ses traits quand il vit son maître alangui dans ses bras. Il se déplaça et glissa un bras sous l'oreiller pour être plus à son aise. Ce faisant il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts. Il farfouilla un peu et trouva une chemise qu'il pensait avoir perdue quelques mois plus tôt.

Il couva le garçon endormi dans ses bras d'un regard attendri et déposa un petit baiser sur son front encore humide avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

MaryWeather jeta un œil derrière elle et sortit une épingle de sa coiffure compliquée pour crocheter la serrure de la chambre de son grand frère.

En moins de 10 secondes, la porte fut ouverte, sans un bruit. Elle se faufila dans l'entrebâillement et jeta un œil dans la chambre, perçant la pénombre.

Elle s'approcha à pas de loup du grand lit et quand elle put discerner les deux silhouettes entremêlées entre les draps, elle croisa les bras et secoua la tête, un sourcil haussé.

« Pas trop tôt… »

Murmura la jeune fille avant de s'enfuir en refermant la porte…

* * *

**Fin !**

Et voilà, alors ?

Comment c'était ??

Les plus pervers(e) d'entre vous diront qu'il manque la meilleure scène mais bon…c'était trop mimi pour leur faire faire des salaceries je trouve…

Un petit mot ?

Un compliment ?

Une menace de mort ?

Une malédiction vaudoue ?

Oui ?

Ben review alors !!!


End file.
